Apparatus for exercising various muscle groups are known in the art. Typically, each apparatus is specially designed for a particular muscle exercise. In order to perform a wide variety of muscle exercises, multiple apparatus are typically required.
In addition to use in connection with body building and muscle toning exercises, exercise apparatus are also used in physical therapy to help a person recover from a physical injury. Physical therapy clinics usually no not have sufficient space to accommodate a large number of exercise apparatus. There is therefore a need for an exercise apparatus which can accommodate a wide variety of muscle exercises in a relatively compact unit.